When Beasts Hunt
by LovelyGinger
Summary: Join a cast of characters, including four cannon characters, as they discover themselves, over come the pressures of society and learn the nitty gritty details about mating season for the first time. Watch as Betas and Alphas learn how to fall in love and have wild sex. lemon and M-preg later on.
1. Off to Camp

**So I know that many like my other love pistols fan fiction, and I am still working on it in tandem with a co-writer, but I decided to make one that is just my own. This one is purely for fun and an AU story. Hope you like it. **

Off to Camp

Oxim Browns Academy for Madruri, (AKA, OB Academy), is a renowned school for young madruri. It educates madruri from elementary to college and turns out individuals that are completely prepared for achieving success in their future. There are many ways that the school works to achieve this, first there is the quota for grades and wealth for all students entering the school, save the few scholarship kids. In tandem with this they have a strict teaching regiment and innovative means of educating their students. Not only does it teach students the skills they will need in their future endeavours, but it also goes one step further. It is known for being one of the few schools that openly teaches mating.

To clarify, the graduating high school class is taken out of school early and goes 'camping' in the spring. The purpose is to help the next generation discover just who they are, as well as guid them through their first mating season.

Since the madruri race has been declining the camp has become more of a necessity to keep the breedings up, by educating the younger generations. Durring the exercise everything that the young adults would need to know to successfully breed and or simply survive a mating season is taught to them. With a combination of the latest technology and medical assistance all can participate in the educational retreat with no bias based on sexuality.

Today is the day day that all participants meet up and go off to their hopefully helpful three month retreat. There could not be a better day. The sun was shining in the fresh buds of spring as the crisp March air blows by the empty round about where the bus was waiting for the students to board.

**(Inova)**

I looked through the dorm window down to the empty courtyard where my fellow graduates would soon start gathering to head off to a new future. Step one on our way to becoming fully recognized madruri adults. I had my doubts on whether this whole having kids to graduate from being a child was really right, however, it seems that with the madruri race at stake no one really wants to stop and question the ridiculousness of it. I doubt that anyone would even think about love the way monkeys do, or monogamously, while madruri were on the verge of disappearing.

I don't really have the right to complain or judge, as a scholarship kid from a poor family it is my responsibility to nab a wealthy mate. The plan is for me to find a wealthy bitch to impregnate and claim to love for a decent divorce settlement down the road. Though it would most likely end with me being payed to leave some families daughter alone so she could find some one 'appropriate' to mate.

I fiddled with my hair in the mirror while wondering if I could somehow find a mate to love so that I wouldn't have to hate myself for mating someone I don't love. I shook the thought out of my head as I focused on the mirror. My apple red hair was down around the base of my neck, the ends curling uncontrollably this way and that. It drove me crazy. I stared into my own  
mis-matched coloured eyes. Covering one and then the other trying to imagine what I would look like with either a set of blue or a set of brown eyes instead of one of each. I was so focused on his fixing my appearance for the trip that I didn't notice when the dorm manager entered through the open door until he jumped into view startling the ears and tail out of me.

"Don't fucking do that!… What do you want?" I growled at the unwanted surprise that had entered my room.

"Well if you must know, I was bored….. and you should start heading down to the court yard, the buses will get here soon, and you'll want a good seat… Especially if there are too many kids this year, you know that they didn't have room for everyone last year so someone got left behind. It would suck if you ended up in the same situation." The dorm manager laughed before approaching me and patting my head. "You know, I'm going to miss you and your abnormally adorable features my little fox."

"Don't joke around… I'm not yours and I'm not any old fox! I'm a fennec fox I'll have you know." I responded mater of factly. Though honestly no one really noticed or cared much about the difference, most k=just thought I had unnaturally long ears and a short tail for a fox.

I glared at the dorm manager before breaking into a smile and saying goodbye while reigning my soul appearance. As much as I found the fool of a man annoying he had dedicated himself to taking care of myself and the other members of the dorms. After goodbyes I grabbed my duffle and headed down to the court yard where other graduates had started to gather and board the bus. I found a seat on the bus and took in the buildings that had been my home for the past four years in silent thanks and appreciation.

**(Yonekuni)**

I sat in the driver seat of the SUV waiting for my no good brother to finish saying his goodbyes to Max, I knew that there would be a similar goodbye at the school when he had to be seen off by Ginger, but I just want to be there already. It was bad enough that I wasn't able to graduate with my friends because of my stupid family moving me in to OB Academy halfway through the year last year. Now they were going to make me late for the retreat and my mate. I glared at Ginger who was chuckling at my frustration from the back set and honked the horn.

Finally Hidekuni made his way to the car and got in with a final wave to his mother, my father. The drive to the school was longer than I wanted it to be, especially since it was the distance between me and the group of people who would hold my destined mate, for this year at least. The one event when I can openly flirt and try to sleep with more than one woman at a time with no repercussions.

When We finally reached the school I parked the car and tossed the keys to Ginger and started to make my way to the waiting bus, already playing a game on iney-meeny-miny-moe to decide which one to board. Ginger stops me with a hand on my shoulder half way across the court yard to the round about. I instinctively shrug his hand off, not liking being touched by him, but turn toward him anyways.

"Don't be so hasty. Yonekuni, you are so much like your father… You need to realize that mating isn't all there is to life. Your father and I didn't realize it until we had already messed it up with your mother. Just take it slow and be yourself. Your instincts will guide you." The man advised before forcing a hug on me and seeing me off. I shudder involuntarily at the remaining sensation of the hug.

Thankful I got away with a simple hug I made my way to the furthest bus from where the two jaguars stood saying tearful goodbyes behind me. Once aboard I sat amongst a gable of women who were already letting loose pheromones to attract a mate. It was going to be a fun retreat I could just feel it.

**(Shiro)**

I lingered in the car when we finally reached the front of the school. It had been a year since I had been to the school. It hadn't changed at all but it was somewhat strange to be once again sitting out here. This was as far as I'd made it last year, before learning of my mothers illness and being rushed to the hospital to be with her.

I put off my first year of college to be with my sick mother while she slowly recovered. This meant two things, the first being that I had to put off my graduation retreat and was therefore participating this year instead. The second being that my younger sister, Natasha, was now graduating as well and would be participating in the retreat along with me.

I watched as my mother got out of the car with my sister and began their way across the courtyard to the busses with her bags. Natasha was a sweet and kind little sister, I watched her wade her way through the small crowds to get onto the bus, noting how her pixy cut hair bounced as she walked. I love my sister and would have to be sure to take care of her.

My train of thought was interrupted by my father clearing his throat in the front seat. He looked at me through the rear-view mirror and nodes curtly once he had my full attention.

"Well, son, you know what I'm going to say, right?.." There was a silence where I didn't answer. "Well be sure to find yourself a nice young female to bring back to us. The pack needs an heir and you are responsible for it as the son of the pack leader. Don't be to hasty though, make a wise decision that would make us proud." He said with a stern face and another matter-of-fact nod to indicate that he as done telling me my duty as pack heir. "Oh, and keep an eye on your sister. I don't want her getting stuck with some asshole as a mate, even if only for a year." He added in last second as I made my way to opening the door.

I grabbed my luggage and tossed it over my shoulder as I made my way to the busses. Once settled onto the bus the supervisors did a quick head count and we were on our way. We were to become adults in a short three months and I had a responsibility to uphold. both to my sister and to the future of the wolf madruri. Though I was admittedly excited and nervous about what the next three months will be like. Mostly I was worried that I wouldn't be able to make my father proud, that I might screw up the simplest task as mating and be branded a failure.

I swallowed my fear, what was the point in being afraid of something that hadn't happened yet? I would survive this retreat and return with a pregnant mate for my parents to be proud of. A pregnant mate and a pregnant sister, preferably complete with an acceptable brother in law in tow as well. All in all the next three months were sure to turn out well.


	2. Sorting from Top to Bottom

I don't know how everyone feels about this story but I'm moving forward with it any ways. I want to at least have one story that I can complete. XD

OH, but I promise I am still working on the other story, it just takes WAY longer cause it's a collaborative project. I feel like I've said that a lot… Sorry any ways here we go!

Sorting from Top to Bottom

As soon as they got off of the bus the students were exposed to fresh air of the forest and the slightly damp wood chipped ground of the lodging site that they would be calling home for the next two months. Students were assigned their own room in the various, overly luxurious, cabins to call home. Once everyone was settled the first phase of testing started. Individuals were tested on a variety of levels, physiological, genetic, and much more. Students were assigned testing sessions, but were otherwise free to go about doing any of the available activities.

Finally, just over two weeks into the camp, it was time for everyone to receive the results from the first round of testing. The first step to being finding a mate was to be sorted into one of the two categories, Alpha, or Beta. Or as the students liked to call it; the fucker and the fucked, the man and the bitch, catcher and pitcher, and many more slang or offensive ways to describe the derogatory ideas of a traditional relationship.

In reality the meanings of Alpha and Beta was more based on the animalistic instincts of the madruri race. The tests were used to show which individuals had the affinity to protecting and a nurturing nature verses the affinity to claim territory and have a controlling nature. To be honest no test can be 100% positive, nothing was for sure until the actual event of mating, but the rate of success was high enough to trust.

And so now there was the event leader, a tall, insignificant man, standing on the announcement stage by the camp flag with a megaphone. He stood calling out names and results.

"… Joshua McBear: ALPHA, Hidekuni Madrame: ALPHA, Noririn Tsubrya: BETA, Natasha Fujiwara: BETA, Shiro Fujiwara: BETA, Inova Manes: BETA, Oushou Aogiri: ALPHA, Sherry Thomson: ALPHA, Shade Chiku: BETA…"

(Shiro)

The man announces my worst fear from the stage to everyone to hear. Nobody seems to realize my plight, let alone realize that I was to be the pack leader in a few short years, but then again none of my peers were wolves.

I head over to the Beta area, as previously instructed, and questioned one of the supervisors.

"This has to be wrong, right? I mean the tests aren't for sure are they?" I ask trying my best to not freak out all over the supervisor.

The supervisor sighed exasperatedly, apparently this reaction was common. He handed me a form and pointed to the west side of the camp grounds. "Seeing your distress disturbs me, I wish to let you know that the tests are accurate enough to deserve your trust. Your reaction has earned you a one way ticket to the misplacement therapy, it is worth checking out. Follow the directions on the map in that direction to attend the first session." The supervisor said in a nearly monotone voice, not even bothering to look me in the eye as he doomed me to the life of a bitch, a male bitch at that.

As I was about to ream out the uncaring individual I was pushed aside by a group of excited girls and politely asked to move along by the other supervisor. I looked down at the package that I was given. It consisted of my a booklet, a map, an educational overview, a pamphlet instilled _'__Welcome to Beta__'_ and, my class schedule. The last thing was the flyer for _'__misplacement therapy__' __,_ "Where acceptance is key" I read as I made my way back to my room.

I sulked in my room for an hour or two, just trying to forget that any of this had happened, pretending that I was still a boy on his way to manhood. Speaking of manhood, did this make me any less of a man now that I was the one who was supposed to be taken? Maybe it only changed what type of man I am and not completely question my manhood entirely…

Just as I was wondering about how my parents would react I heard a nock on the door. "Go AWAY!" I yelled and curled up under my covers just wanting to sleep until I faded away. My family was everything to me, I couldn't handle the fact that they might disown me or ostracize me because of this. "Why am I like this?" I whimpered into my pillow.

"Probably cause your just like mom." I burst from my sheets at the sound of a voice in my room. When I found the source I was only slightly surprised to find that Natasha had broken through the window. "Go away Nat, I don't want to talk." I nearly murmured and resumed my previous position on the bed.

She stalked over to me, her overly curvy hips swaying as she approached, _that is what a beta is supposed to look like _I think as she sits on the edge of a bed, I am nothing like that, this can't be right…

"Fine, don't talk, just listen." she said as she swept some of my hair out of my face with an endearing smile. "To be honest this result doesn't really surprise me. Shiro, you are the best big brother anyone could have and always have been a perfect example for me. You can't see it now but, you've spent so long playing the role of the perfect son that you haven't really spent any time being who really are. No matter which path you choose from here I will support you… Just make sure that you are doing it for yourself and not for dad, mom or I. You deserve to be happy."

She said and picked up the therapy flyer. She read it quickly and then handed the paper to me. "Here, at least hear them out." she said and brushed he hand through my hair once more and said her goodbye as she left.

I spent a few more hours debating with myself and hating myself and this stupid system before I gave in and grabbed the flyer and following the map on the back to the meeting site.

(Inova)

I sat on a bench facing a fire pit. The sun was just starting to set and the _misplacement therapy_ was going to start shortly. I looked up to the four others sitting on similar benches around the fire pit. All of them were here for the same reason none felt that they belonged in whichever group that they were sorted into.

To my right sat a girl with model looks, amazingly long strait brown hair and bright teal eyes. To my left was a taller boy with grey/black hair and charcoal grey eyes, he was well built for his size. Finally, sitting across from me was a slightly shorter boy with a quiet disposition despite his spiky blond hair which was dyed green and blue at the ends and strangely coloured eyes, they seemed to be bright blue in the centre with a brown ring on the outside. However despite our differences we all had one aspect that was the same, we all looked shocked and confused as we sat in an awkward silence with slightly downcast eyes.

Finally the event began as a supervisor stood atop a folding chair in the middle of all of the fire pits with a megaphone to his mouth. "Hello alphas and betas of the misplacement therapy group, I would like to welcome you all to our first meeting. I wold like to remind you all that although the tests are accurate about your placement there is no way to predict what might or will happen when it comes to the actual mating. Mating is all based on instinct, the truest form of who you are. All that we can do is help you on your way to finding out who that instinctual you really is."

They continued on with a few more preachy words about being who we are and accepting one another. They finally closed with a "Now, since we know that you are very emotional about all of this we have decided that you all will get the best results in group therapy. Introduce yourselves to the members you are sharing a fire pit with, they will be your group from now on. We hope that by learning that you share the same emotions with your peers will help you on your way to acceptance. Have a good night." the supervisor said and then stepped off of the chair and out of the area.

"What bullshit, they couldn't even be bothered to pay for an actual therapist." I growled annoyed, only to hear out rout be filled with the exact same thoughts. With an echo of "what the fuck", "You're fucking kidding right?" and "Bullshit." the group went into a shocked silence before everyone burst out into laughter.

"I'm Shiro, Beta." the tall wolf boy started the round of introductions. Followed by the beautiful panther woman "I'm Sherry, alpha." The shortest boy blinked as attention was focused onto him, and it was clear why, he was a dic dic deer. For a second I thought that he was intimidated being surrounded by two predators, but he quickly shook his head as iff to clear away whatever fantasy he was in and introduced himself as "Shade, beta." I chimed in finally with a "Yo, I'm Inova, you can call me Nova if you want. I'm a light-seed fennec fox, to straighten out any confusion and I do not respond to being called, cute, foxy, or any other stupid nick names." I said making everything clear right up front.

After introductions we all chatted for a good two hours about this that and everything, mostly consisting about the outrageousness of the retreat. It was soon clear that we all got along very well and all had similar ways of thinking. It was strange that we had never met during school, to be honest we became friends so fast that wasps if we had been together all through school. We all parted that night with new friends and a promise to meet after breeding classes to go on a hike and talk more.

As I made my way to leave the sham therapy session I realized that we were one of the few lucky groups. The majority of the groups sat in frightened silence staring into their fire, or were on the verge of outbursts of rage. I sighed, the judgments may be a traumatizing outcome for those who thought they knew themselves so well, I simply hoped that everyone would come around enough to accept themselves as they were. My plans may have changed slightly with my outcome, but I was more than willing to admit that I knew nothing about myself. More than willing to accept the outcome and believe that I am still the same person I always was, I mean what difference does it make if I sleep with men or women, if I'm on top or bottom? In the end I'm still the little fox from a bad background who fought tooth and nail to get into a prestigious school and succeed. I will never be anything less than amazed with how far I've already made it.

_Wow, I__'__m narcissistic. _I thought to myself as I opened the door to my room and launched myself at the bed.

(Shade)

The next day blew by with the only the introductions to our beta class. It was absolutely boring and pointless, the class was latterly a reading of what we would be learning in the next two to three weeks. The only upside was that I found out that Shiro, Inova and I were all in the same class slots. It was nice to have friends to distract myself from the boring intro to classes that wouldn't really be anything that new to me.

Durring lunch the three of us had lunch together out under a tree and Sherry ditched one of her classes to hang out with us. We all laughed about the various classes we would be learning and the outrageous teachers teaching them. Apperently Sherry has an Sand M seminar with the class saying, pain and pleasure play together. Which was double hilarious since we had a class about escaping unwanted attention at the same time.

Finally when 'classes' were over for the day all four of us headed out to the forest trail for our hike. we talked about our fears and doubts as we climbed over hills, through thick underbrush and over small streams. As we made our way to the top of a rock ledge Sherry was just opening up about her disbelief in being an alpha.

"I don't know, I just never really thought of girls in that way before, you know? I mean I knew that men weren't ever what I really wanted, but I always thought that it was just that I hadn't meat the right guy yet, you know?" she said as she stared down the rock ledge looking for some easy way to get down.

Inova made no such attempt as he leapt down, bounding from one large rock to another on his way down. "I don't know I mean I've been sort of bisexual most of my life, well, inactively… More like I see traits that I find attractive across both genders. I guess what it come down to is that I'm too inexperienced to know what I want. Right now I only have one goal..—" He was cut off as the last rock he had to clear on his way down moved out from under him, throwing him off balance to land on his side in a crack between a large boulder and the rock wall of the rock ledge.

Before sherry or I could move Shiro appeared at the bottom of the ledge and helped Inova out of his predicament. Inova thanked him with a, "Thanks shire, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place back there." and a smile. "How the hell did you get down here so fast, by the way?"

Shiro shook his head in amusement, "There's a staircase down hidden behind the shrubbery over there." He laughed and continued "I found it while you were busy jumping down without a care."

Sherry and I made our way down the stairs while laughing at Inovas recklessness. "So how about you two?" She asked, "How are you two dealing with being Betas?" she asked as we continued on our was.

Shiro shruged. "I've never really thought about romance much in my life, I was to busy trying to be a good leader to my wolf pack."

Inova laughed. "All work and no play makes the wolf a boing man." he teased as he climbed the steep hill that seemed to come out of nowhere. "A beta pack leader.. That would be interesting."

Shiro grunted in annoyance. "You know just as well as I do that I can't be pack leader as a beta."

At this statement we all stopped and blinked at the wolf.

"Who said that?" I asked. When no answer came I continued. "I think it would be really cool to have a beta as a pack leader, it would give a good example of how these stupid categories have nothing to do with how we should be treated as people." I say mater of factly. I know from experience that being known as a submissive can give people a very bias opinion of my as an individual, though it real shouldn't

"I think anything you really want is easy to achieve so long as you work your ass off for it. Though it can only have a good outcome it it is truly what you want. At the end of the day it's easier to work your ass off for something you really want." Inova added. He seemed really impassioned by the mention of working for what you want. It was then that I remembered that he was here on scholarship and would really know the result of hard work.

Sherry nodded. "If you ask me positions such as alpha and beta should be titles that stay in the bedroom and between partners and not in a persons everyday life." She concluded. Shiro thanked us all with an encouraged smile and then they turned to me. "So… How about you? your turn to dish." Sherry said as we finally made it to the top of the steepest hill in the hike and took a short rest.

I stared off into the distance, from up here we could see the entire camp as well as the lake and river that lay further into the forest. "Well actually, I've known hat I was gay since I was young, like eleven I think… I've known that I was a beta since the first time I snuck out to a gay bar in the ninth grade."

"What?… Then why were you at the misplacement therapy?" Sherry asked. They were all looking at me with a somewhat surprised look on their face.

I thought a moment. I was never one to make friends and no one seemed to really want to take the time to talk, but I would never admit that it was my loneliness that lead me to seek out companionship in therapy. That was just messed up, the kind of messed up you'd be sent to therapy for, ironically. "Well the supervisor handed me the flyer as soon as he saw that I was a male beta. I figured that going couldn't hurt, so I went. I'm glad that I did, cause I made a great bunch of friends here." I smiled as we all agreed on that fact.

We sat up there on the hill top talking until sunset. We all watched the sun set and felt all that much more hopeful for the mating yet to come, no matter what we had each other to trust. We took in the sun and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the possibilities of everything actually working out for us all in the future. "Let's make a promise.." I said just as we were getting ready to head back to the camp. "No matter what happens we will all stay friends… And that we meet this time next year no matter what." Everyone agreed and we made our way back to the campgrounds in the shade of twilight.


	3. Beta Classes

So this and the next chapter will hopefully be a little shorter, but they deal with… Humour and other content that may not be appropriate for young teenagers…

JK, but it gets down to the boring and slightly inappropriate details of madruri same sex mating, no lemon, sorry, not yet. I would like to point out that the following 'technical' devices described is in no way 100% true and don't believe the science behind any of it cause I'm just bullshitting my way through it to be honest. It also has very little to no backing from the original story.

Beta Classes

Classes have started for the two groups and the young alphas and betas are starting on their way to becoming full fledged men and women.

Contrary to common belief, there is no cooking, knitting, sewing, or overall home economics class as part of the beta class schedule. A good beta and a good little house wife are not the same thing. In fact house wives were an ideal that the monkeys created and the madruri adopted a long time ago. A beta needed much more than to rely solely on their alpha, the real world didn't work like that.

No, there are no home economics in beta training. There are however classes on, slipping nots, leaving scent trails, protecting young, playing coy, and the function of male parasites, which was in session at this moment in a large classroom with its blinds shut and a pictorial slideshow showing on the white wall of the front of the room.

(Inova)

I winced at the thought of having a parasite inside of me, the thought of something feeding off of me from the inside to survive. "Ew.." I mumbled as the class re-settled when the teacher turned the projector on.

"What?" Shiro asked and Shade blinked in confusion. I explained my thoughts to the two of them and they both laughed.

"Well if you think about it isn't the child itself a parasite? I mean even within a woman's womb a child does nothing but feed off of them and grow until it emerges." Shade laughed and explained it to me.

"If you ask my father a child is still a parasite until it grows the fuck up and can support itself in the real world." Shiro laughed.

Shade and I both shared a concerned look with one another, I was seriously doubting on weather Shiro's father would be excepting of his son and grand children when they returned, he was starting to sound like a harsh and cruel guy. Shiro caught this look and pouted, "It was a joke, he was joking at the time." he defended.

I was about to respond when there was a tapping at the front of the room. "You three, do I need to separate you?!" the teacher yelled at us. We shook our heads no and settled into our seats more. "Good, now then I shall begin. Today we are learning about the parasite that you young men will be using to get pregnant.— Don't you roll your eyes at me Mr. Parkim! This is a very important part of your learning! If you don't know how it works you wont know how to react if something goes wrong." The teacher paused to throw an eraser at the sassy student in the third row. He then continued on, using a long stick to point out vital parts of his lecture.

"No then, the parasite worm is a genetic fabrication made from the basis of a tape worm. Like a tape worm it is literally invisible to the antibodies in your system unless or until the worm starts to die, which is when your body tries to destroy the worm, along with any embryo inside. If you have any of the following symptoms while using a parasite, contact your doctor. Symptoms are, nausea, headaches, confusion, memory loss, or seizures."

The teacher nagged on and on about all of the reasons why a parasite would start to die off for what felt like forever. I nearly nodded off a few times before he loudly announced, "This is how the Parasite works!."

I kept nodding in and out of consciousness as he explained every detail of the works of the parasite down to the chemical components involved. "Man, this dude really needs to learn how to sum up." I said, in a half asleep state of unawareness, I wasn't really sure weather I had actually said it or just dreamt I did. That was, until the classroom erupted into giggles and woke me. I soon realized that not only had I said it out loud but, judging by the look on Shiro's face, I had said it loud enough for the whole class to hear.

A horrifying glance to the front of the room revealed that the teacher had heard it also and knew exactly who had said it. "Well then Inova, if you think you can do a better job, then how about YOU come up here and, sum it up for us?" He said enraged. I smiled, this teacher had never met me before, Therefore he didn't know just what a genius I am. I giggled at my own narcissism and stood to make my way towards the front. "You have to be accurate and informative." he warned with a look that said, just say your stupid joke, take the punishment and get the hell out of my sight.

I replaced the teacher at the front and flipped back to the basic picture of the parasite. "Ok then, here goes… Now, I'm going to guess that you all have been through basic high school biology, or have gotten really up close with your own mirror, I'm talking you there sir!" I joked and pointed to a random student in the class. "Don't try to deny it! So I assume that you all know what the insides of your ass look like, roughly…" the class burst out laughing.

"Now this goes into your ass, 6 hours after fasting and this part attaches itself to the inside somewhere, it takes on your DNA, so that your body wont reject it, as well as to create three eggs, which will or, more like, can, be fertilized by sperm. Not your own unfortunately, unless you have an identical twin, or are amazingly flexible." The class was laughing again, and much more lively than when the teacher was boring us to death.

"Three eggs because it's really hard to know if any will take to the fertilization at all, you know the more chances, the more likely you are to get the result you want, haven't we all wished it worked like that on multiple choice tests." There were a few giggles and a "hell yeah!" shouted from the back.

After the embryo implants the parasite digs itself through your colon wall and allows for the foetus to grow nestled between your abdomen wall and large intestines, which causes indigestion, but not constipation. In other words don't be afraid to take a really long, hard shit, it might feel like your giving birth to a baby alien, but your child is safely out of your colon and can't be shat out." The class laughed a bit but there were a few very appreciated nods.

"However this means that there is absolutely no way to give birth to a parasite baby naturally. The only way out is for them to be cut out in a, relatively safe, procedure called a c-section, or caesarian." I finished, then added, "Oh, and the whole process goes a lot easier while on hormones, which we will be taking starring tomorrow, yippie." I said sarcastically while pretending to wave a flag.

With my explanation finished the class laughed and cheered me to my seat, after which the stunned teacher returned to the front of the class. He coughed and murmured. "Well it seems everything is in order… Class dismissed.." with a sigh of defat he turned the projector off and then turned back to us "Remember! Tomorrow is our alpha, beta, split lesson! You will be showing your level of submission for evaluation, so don't get cocky!" He glared at me a bit subtly and I batted my eyelashes in response.

(Shiro)

The next day was our split class with the alphas. It was for some stupid evaluation, he wasn't sure why it was necessary, or how to ace it. there was no doubt that they had been taught about submission and in which ways it would be asked of them, but they were never really told how they should show their submission.

Soon the class was started with a simple explanation, "There are three stations, at each one, the partners will be presented with a situation. Remember that no matter what you do there is no wrong answer, so just be yourself in the situation. The order they are taken doesn't matter, so just pick a station and start." one of the supervisors explained before walking to the first station, one of three lone cabins standing in the field, as his fellow supervisors split up between the remaining two.

_Yeah right,_ I thought as I made my way to one of the three stations. No one would ever admit it but even in theses situations there was a right and a wrong. The right answer would get you a happy mate to breed with until you show your true colors and a wrong answer would scare off any potential mates. I thought a moment and decided that I could always just fail the submission test and prove that I won't take subbing seriously.

On the other hand I could always just be myself, I wasn't instinctually submissive like the others, I could get away with being the aggressor. At the door I decided to screw the potential outcome and be the aggressor. However on the other side of the door I was surprised to find a scene lie a movie set and an alpha in one corner of the room reading the situation, no doubt the same as one that was thrust into my hands at the threshold.

The supervisor explained that the scenario was to test general interaction between beta and alpha. The scene was to be an average date and we were to be tested with spontaneous events, whatever that meant.

We started the scene and went about the 'date' sitting in chairs to simulate a movie and walking laps around a small path drawn into the floor to simulate a stroll in the park. the park backdrop was somewhat nauseating in brightness of colour and the small circle path we were walking made it worse. The entire time I kept as quiet as possible because I wasn't sure how to act while participating in this 'scenario'I have never gone on a date before. Suddenly there was a group of girls heading toward us, all of which were talking about ho I was gross and that two men shouldn't date. I stayed silent and ignored them, like I always do when people make fun of the way I look.

Suddenly the scenario was over and I was handed a small sheet with a symbol on it. I was instructed to hand it into the next test I went to. The slip simply read: General: S, Bed:_, Children:_. I stared at it quizzically as I walked to the next station. This time the scene was of a bedroom, and I knew what to do, no way was I submitting to anyone, I still couldn't accept that I was a beta. The scenario was to be 'kept clean' meaning cloths stayed on and there was only minimal physical interaction. Basically we were to act out physical closeness without getting physically close, which was contradictory and somewhat stupid, if I may add. I worked hard at keeping my cool and staying in control and was rewarded with a 'N' for my 'Bed' category on my sheet.

The final station had a child sitting in a playpen. A real child. Apparently one of the supervisors volunteered to use her toddler as a prop in the scenario. Meaning that they wanted some free babysitting for the day and dropped the adorable little boy off at the event before heading off somewhere. When the alpha stepped into the room I immediately recognized him as Yonekuni, the only other guy here that's the same age as me, we both were attending a year late for one reason or another. He was also the only man I'd ever known to have a severe hate for other men. As it was he was glaring at me like the fact that I was here offended him. However, soothing about his stare drew me in. I could understand why women fell for him so easily.

Before I knew what was happening the scene was starting and some prop woman had thrust the toddler into Yonekuni's arms. He glared at the tiny male in his arms and immediately held it as far away from him as possible. He then tossed the child at me with a "I'm heading out to work, you take care of the mongrel."

I glared at him in fury. "No." I said and he turned around in surprise before walking out the door of the testing area. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to sit around and be your sweet little house wife. I have a life of my own and you need to learn to take responsibility for your own child." I growled out at the croc.

"Make me." Yone growled back from the door. "This is stupid, there is no way that I'd have an all male family. No way that I'd allow some boy tone anywhere near me." he huffed

I snapped. I could feel the rage slip out of me. The next thing I knew I had managed to pin Yonekuni under me and place the toddler into his arms. "It's a child. It might not be yours but the fact that you would treat a child with so much malice simply because of its gender shows me that you are not worthy of being a father. Go ahead and leave, but don't ever expect to find a good mate willing to put up with your bullshit."

I sat there, straddling his waist, for a while longer to make sure my message got across. The entire time I was glaring at him and he was staring slightly shocked up at me. Then suddenly he was beet red and angry. "Get off of me!" he growled threateningly.

The toddler was frightened and I instinctively picked him up off of the croc's chest and settled him on my hip as I stood. "Grow up Madrame, if you throw a temper tantrum every time that things don't go your way or you're forced to deal with things you don't like then you'll never truly become an adult and no one will ever truly love you." I pointed out as I handed the toddler back to his babysitter and took my slip from the supervisor. I gave one last glare to the schooled croc just now scrambling up off the floor before leaving.

As I left the testing area I bumped into Inova and we exchanged test scores. "you're a dom in child rearing?" Inova asked surprised.

"seems so. How did you do?" I countered and peeked at his slip. "What does 'SS' stand for?" whatever it was Inova had scored it straight across the board.

"It stands for super submissive." he answered with a devilish smile. "The best way to get a good alpha is to be the type of sub they want." he added with a matter-of-fact finger wave.

"yeah, yeah, sure I laughed, not one bit sorry for the results I received.

(Shade)

The day had come to face my fears. Yes, today was the first day that we would be receiving hormones to promote fertility in the upcoming mating season. Needless to say, I felt faint. There was something inherently wrong about piercing the body with a long thin cylindrical device to insert things that we couldn't produce on our own. However, thus was the make up of modern medicine. I would have to somehow survive the next few weeks of needles.

Right now however, I couldn't get myself to cross the threshold of my cabin. I was supposed to go to the med clinic first thing in the morning to receive my treatment, but my legs were trembling. As I made my first step towards the clinic I closed my eyes, focusing purely on my breathing and a chant of 'I can do this' in my head.

At last the clinic was in sight, there was a line of betas to one side of the clinic and a line of alphas to the other, each one slowly shuffling forward into the cabin to receive their treatment. I was making my way towards the beta line when I crashed into someone. Upon impact my legs gave out and reduced themselves to jelly and my will to go on with this whole needle business collapsed.

The bumper car of an alpha whom I was wiped off of stared down at me. His initial annoyance at having been slightly jostled by the force of my comparably smaller and listless frame toppling into him simmered away as he became aware of just how miserable I was. He grunted annoyed for a moment before coming to a decision and grabbing me by my forearms. "Come on." he said as he lifted me to my feet and dragged me into the clinic, "Put your soul away, it won't take long." he added and tossed me into a room with a doctor.

The man was currently staring at the screen of his computer waving to his family on Skype when we barged it. "Oops, got to go, Oushou is here with a runner." he said and turned off the program and screen. "what's up bro?" asked the doctor.

"This guy's scared out of his wits, figured you could takeover his treatments." Oushou said gesturing to me. I was clinging to him like a life line and knew that if I let go of his arm I would fall to the ground with no resistance. However he didn't seem to mind all that much, though he acted like it was annoying.

The doctor nodded with an, "well I don't see why not." and then went about the room getting various instruments while introducing himself. "I am Dr. Aogiri, I will be your doctor for your hormone treatments, and likely all of your first mating experience." at this comment Oushou huffed and sat me in a chair with a utterance of "as if." and then went to leave.

I begged him with my eyes not to leave. got the needle together and prepared my arm for injection. I felt ice cold fear rush through me and my ears and horns popped out. my tail twitched nervously as i moved away from the needle. The doctor urged me to calm down and relax as he tried to inject me.

After a few bouts of resistance I bolted out of the chair and crashed into an instrument table. All the while Dr. Aogiri sat calmly in his stool and tried to coax me to sit back down. At the sound of things crashing about Oushou was drawn back into the room and wound up having to hold me on his lap with my arms locked within his so that I couldn't move in order for Dr Aogiri to get the shot into me.

For a while after Oushou had to pet my head and whisper that it was ok for me to calm down. When I finally calmed I made my way towards my first class. On my way out the door Dr. Aogiri called out to me in a nearly joking manner "See you tomorrow!"

I blushed beet red ans scuttled out of the clinic as fast as possible. No way in hell was I going to put myself through this again. I decided right there and then that I would skip the clinic tomorrow. Not only was facing my phobia of needles a big stresser on my day, but having to be consoled by a random alpha was totally embarrassing.

For the rest of the day the memory of this morning ran through my head. On top of that, the few times I bumped into a group of alphas, that guy, Oushou, was always there. It was like karma was coming to bite me on the ass. The only good point was that Oushou hadn't gone about boasting of how much of a pussy I was or how he had to calm me like a baby.

When the next morning came I ditched the clinic and hid in the surrounding forest. It was to no avail though, that bastard Oushou found me hiding by the stream. He grabbed me and dragged me off towards the clinic with an annoyed utterance of "Don't make trouble for others."

"Screw you! Let me go!" I yelled desperately and struggled in his grip, though it didn't have any effect. He quickly got annoyed and tossed me like a sack over his shoulder and continued on his way. I pouted from over his shoulder, and couldn't help but notice that he had a nice butt before returning to the issue at hand. "Why the hell do you care if I get my injection or not? It's got nothing to do with you." I pointed out.

He paused for a moment, and for a second I thought that he would let me down and lecture me a bit before going off. Instead he smacked me on the ass and laughed out, "You made this my problem, remember? Besides, my brother asked me to help him out with you." He said and continued walking. He then added in a stern tone, "So stop making trouble for me."


End file.
